


A Chance Meeting in That Aisle

by jacquelee



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Leena runs into Myka in the Christmas aisle, which leads to a much needed serious conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [1-million-words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Running into each other in that aisle!"

"Myka?"

Leena hesitated a little because her fellow agent seemed to be deep in thought. Running into her in this aisle specifically, the Christmas aisle, was a little bit of a surprise, but after a moment to ascertain what Myka was looking at, Leena got a sinking feeling that she knew what this was about. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when Myka looked at her as if she was coming back from some other place, somewhere deep in her mind. Her aura was a shade that Leena hadn't often seen before, a moving, vibrating shade that was somewhat worrying. 

"Oh, Leena, hey, I just… had to shelve something. Inventory, you know."

Trying not to make Myka uncomfortable even though it was very obvious that both of them knew that that was a bold faced lie, Leena put the candy cane that had led her here on the right shelf and put the information about it in the computer, while keeping an eye on Myka who was again looking at that specific spot, seemingly too deep in thought to be disturbed by Leena's presence. 

When Leena was finished inputting the information and had no other excuse staying in this aisle, she decided to just put the thing that was clearly hanging in the air out there. 

"You know, finding out about theoretical scenarios is vastly overrated." 

Myka looked at her distractedly again. 

"Hm?"

Okay, time to stop beating around the bush. 

"The brush. It can not show you truth or clarity. The only thing it can do is lead to misery and pain."

Now Myka finally paid full attention, turning to face her with a pained expression. 

"How do you know? How do you know that the world wouldn't be…", she hesitated and swallowed hard, "a better place. A happier place."

Leena took a step towards her and held out her hand. 

"What I know is that your world and my world and the world of everyone here in this warehouse is a happier place because Myka Bering is in it."

Myka laughed a little, albeit under sudden tears and took Leena's hand. 

"What about…"

Leena waited a little but Myka did not finish the sentence. So she squeezed her hand and looked at the brush, Myka following her gaze. 

"I think, in the end, it doesn't even matter if the world would be a better or happier place without you. What matters is the question if you truly want to see that world. Do you truly want to never have existed? To face a world in which all the joy, all the happiness you found here, all the good things that happened to you never happened at all?"

Now a tear was falling down Myka's cheek. 

"And the bad things? What if I could make them just disappear?"

"You couldn't. Not like this. That is why you came back to the warehouse. Because you knew that it doesn't matter how many awful things happen, how much the world is in danger, this is where you will always be the happiest. And your happiness matters most. 

"Touching the brush will not bring you clarity about who you are, it will just show you a world in which everything you love does not exist. Because that is exactly what it does. To be shown a world in which one doesn't exist, is to be shown a world without happiness, without joy, without love. It doesn't matter if the rest of the world would be happier or better or worse. 

"The only thing that matters is for you to decide if you want to be in this world. Do you, Myka Bering, truly want to live? Because if you don't, go ahead and erase your existence. But if you do, the question if the world would be a better place or not becomes meaningless. It doesn't matter. You matter." 

After this speech there was a long moment of silence. Myka was still holding on to Leena's hand, but she was now looking at the floor instead of at the brush. She was not crying anymore, but she was visibly struggling to regain her composure. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and looked at Leena.

"You are right. It doesn't matter. I just thought, if…"

She didn't finish that sentence either, but Leena understood her. She smiled and pressed Myka's hand again.

"Hey, how about we go see what Claudia is up to in the Farnsworth aisle? I left her there fifteen minutes ago, I'm sure she's just about ready to blow something up."

Myka laughed again, but this time it was a genuine laugh. Her aura had not changed significantly but it did seem to become more stable again. They turned towards the direction of the Farnsworth aisle. After they had walked by a few aisles in silence, Myka spoke again, quietly, but still audibly. 

"Thank you."

Leena smiled at her again. 

"Any time."


End file.
